Happy Anniversary
by Charlie-the-Spider
Summary: It's Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter's anniversary, and Albus is hoping Scorpius remembers that this time. Will he remember, or will he forget yet again? (Rated M for sexual content.)


**Author's Note: Hiya, all! Charlie-the-Spider here. I dedicate this to my best friend, Talon , because it was her birthday yesterday and I wrote this yesterday but I only got around to typing it up today. So. HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY. Anyway -this is to anybody reading this, not just Talon- I tried writing this as best as I could, but since this is the first time I've ever written Scorpius/Albus, it's probably not the best I'll ever do. Either way, bear with me. Yeah. Enjoy and please review! **

**Summary: It's Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter's anniversary, and Albus is hoping Scorpius remembers that this time. Will he remember, or will he forget yet again? (Rated M for sexual content.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of its characters, J.K. Rowling obviously does.**

**Warning: Sexual Content! You've been warned.**

**Happy Anniversary**

Nineteen-year-old Albus Potter sighed heavily as he flicked his wand at the plates on the shelves, guiding two of them to the dining table. He flicked his wand at the soup on the oven next, pouring equal portions into the two plates before sitting down and sighing once.

"Where on earth _is_ he?" He hissed to himself, sitting back and glancing at the clock. Albus Potter was waiting for his boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy, who had promised to get back earlier that night for dinner since it was their anniversary. Of course, Albus knew he shouldn't trust Scorpius when it came to promises, but he couldn't help believing him back then, and now he was going to end up heartbroken yet again.

Guessing there was no point in waiting only to end up eating the food cold, Albus was about to take a spoonful of the delicious looking soup when he heard the front door open then click shut. Albus felt a rush of excitement wash over him as he recognized his boyfriend's footsteps but contained it, keeping his expression uninterested as he resumed eating.

A smirk grew on Albus' lips as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, followed by soft lips nibbling on his left ear,

"Why didn't you wait for me, Bussy?" Scorpius Malfoy asked softly, his husky voice sending shivers down Albus' spine, "I thought we were having dinner together tonight?"

"You were taking long. I got hungry," Albus replied stiffly, shrugging off Scorpius's arms, "The food's not too cold; you could eat," He continued, picking up his plate and pouring the soup back into the pot before taking it to the sink, starting to wash it the _muggle way_ to show his boyfriend just how upset he was.

Albus yelped as a pair of arms wrapped around him waist and a familiar muscular form pressed against him, lips kissing their way down the side of his neck,

"Come on Bussy," Scorpius mumbled, "We both know you want this,"

Albus moaned softly, his hands gripping the edges of the sink tightly as he bit his lips and pressed back,

"Y-you're a devil," He panted, groaning as he heard Scorpius chuckle evilly. Albus yelped and his eyes widened as Scorpius bit down on his neck, his yelp quickly turning into a pleasured moan,

"Shit- Scorpius!" He shouted, his hands wavering before failing him; slipping off and making him bend over the sink,

"You've missed me, haven't you, Bussy?" Scorpius purred, licking the green-eyed wizard's ear teasingly, "Just admit it, baby,"

Albus growled and tried to lift himself back up but was quickly stopped by Scorpius's hand, which pushed him back down roughly,

Whimpering, Albus whispered: "Kiss me, Scorpy,"

"Aw," Scorpius cooed, "Poor Bussy wants a kiss," He grinned, flipping Albus around so they were face-to-face before smashing their lips together, pushing his tongue in forcefully and kissing Albus lustfully.

Moaning, Albus kissed Scorpius back with just as much force, his back arching over the sink as he was pushed down, burying his hands in the beautiful blonde locks of his boyfriend and shutting his eyes tightly,

Scorpius continued to kiss Albus, his kisses turning from feral and wild to passionate and deep, the two young men making similar pleasured sounds as he rubbed their crotches together, both getting an erection almost immediately,

"_Holy Merlin, little brother getting some- I can't watch this, it burns!_" James Potter screamed and hid behind Hugo weasley as the two entered the kitchen and simultaneously interrupted the couple as they began their intimate exchange,

"What do you _want_, James?!" Albus Potter hissed at his brother as he remained in his place, pressed against his boyfriend with his face red as a tomato from both arousal and embarrassment. He couldn't believe his luck, he finally found some time alone with Scorpius and –of course- his brother came along and ruined it.

"That's no way to speak to your older brother, Al," James scolded as he went to the oven and smelt the soup, groaning, "Mm-mm! This smells so good, I miss good food,"

"Hey!" Hugo Weasley protested as he sat down in one of the kitchen seats, glaring pointedly at his boyfriend. Yes, boyfriend. Nobody knew how James and Hugo had developed their feelings, but shortly after Scorpius and Albus announced their love for each other and moved together, these two came forward and told the whole family that they were in love. It had been the most awkward moment in the history of the family, but nevertheless, it had been hilarious watching Ron Weasley freak out about his son being gay for his _cousin_.

Of course, that still didn't stop the two from getting together, and soon after Hugo graduated from Hogwarts, James and Hugo followed Scorpius and Albus' path and got their own place to live in. That still didn't stop James from coming to bug his brother whenever he found the chance.

"Sorry darling," James began as he took a spoon and started to eat soup from the pot like a _vulgar_ before finally continuing, "But both you and I know that Al here can cook nearly as well as Grandma Molly,"

"I _try_, you know," Hugo said, looking down sadly with a soft blush on his face. It wasn't his fault that he was no good at cooking; his mother wasn't good at it so it was only natural that he'd turn out a mess. Besides, nobody could compete with Albus anyway; he had taken extensive lessons with their Grandma when the boy had gotten sick for nearly two months.

"James?" Albus asked irritably,

"Yes, brother dear?" James replied, his sweet teasing smile never fading as he continued to attack the delicious soup,

"_Get out!_" Albus ground out angrily, finally pulling away from Scorpius to stomp towards his brother,

"Hey look, little ickle Alby has a stiffy!" James exclaimed and Hugo couldn't help but snicker, getting a pointed glare from Albus who was trying desperately to arrange his clothes as to not show his erection, or at least not in that great detail,

"James come on," Albus whined, stomping the floor with one foot and wrapping his arms against his chest stubbornly, his small pink lips changing into a pout,

"Come on Albus, let them stay for a bit we haven't seen them in ages," Scorpius said softly as he sat down, trying to pull his boyfriend onto his lap but to no avail as Albus turned to glare at him,

"I saw them _the day before yesterday_, I've seen enough of them to last me a month!" Albus argued,

"Okay then, _I_ haven't seen them in ages," Scorpius Malfoy laughed softly then laughed harder as his boyfriend rolled his eyes,

"I hate you all," Albus muttered, sighing as he took a seat on the table before quickly adding, "Except you, Hugo, I know you never have a say in decisions in your house,"

"Hey!" Hugo protested again, laughing along with Scorpius and James before Albus finally lost the long face and laughed along with them, the mood lighting up considerably in the kitchen.

And with that, the four young wizards sat around the table, each with a bowl in front of him, and continued chatting till late night.

* * *

Albus yawned as he shut the door behind his brother and cousin, turning around to find Scorpius waiting for him at the end of the corridor with a glass of Firewhiskey in hand. Smiling, Albus slowly walked up to his boyfriend and gave him a soft peck on the lips, his hands rested on his strong chest.

"You know…" Scorpius trailed off as he sipped from the Firewhiskey, "We never got to finish what we'd started earlier today,"

Albus laughed softly, opting to not speak as he took the glass of alcohol from his boyfriend before facing him again to give him a soft, slow kiss,

"Take us to bed," He mumbled against Scorpius's soft lips, pressing their bodies together suggestively,

Scorpius Malfoy grinned so widely then that he would have put the Cheshire Cat to shame as he picked Albus up and hurried to the bedroom, laying his lover down before climbing over him and starting to kiss him, but he was quickly flipped over strongly by Albus,

"What-" He began to ask before Albus' hands interrupted him as they went to his crotch, rubbing it slowly before starting to slip off his trousers and pants. Scorpius watched as Albus pulled out his half-flaccid cock, holding back a grunt as his green-eyed boyfriend started to rub it slowly before sinking down to it and licking the head slowly,

"Oh, I see," He murmured as he groaned softly, his hand burying itself in his boyfriend's hair, "Suck it, Bussy,"

Purring, Albus complied without argument, licking his member from base to top before finally engulfing it in the warmth of his mouth as he started to suck slowly.

Scorpius moaned loudly, tightening his grip on his boyfriend's jet-black hair as he urged him to take more of his erection, "Oh Bussy- oh _yes_,"

Albus Potter was highly talented at giving heads, and he was quite proud of that. He was also quite proud of the fact that his boyfriend was screaming his head off as he sucked on the junction between his balls and his shaft. He was glad he still had that effect on Scorpius, despite the fact that they hadn't done this sort of thing for a while thanks to Scorpius always being busy with the company.

Albus pulled away as he tasted precum in his mouth, smirking as his boyfriend groaned in disappointment,

"What?!" Scorpius growled in frustration as he peered at his boyfriend, only to find him smirking, "What, damn it?!" He asked again and watched his boyfriend's smirk grow larger,

"Maybe I should leave you like this…" Albus teased, "You know, the same way you left me hanging the last time,"

"Bussy this is no time for revenge," Scorpius moaned sadly, "Besides there was an emergency at work you know that!"

Jealousy flared in Albus as he thought about how much time Scorpius spent time at work before extinguishing it; Scorpius worked hard only to make Albus' life better, and he did, so Albus opted to drop the subject and instead kissed his boyfriend softly,

"I'm _kidding_," He lied as he pecked his lips again, climbing on top of him and stifling a moan as his erection poked his ass, "_Fuck me…_" He whispered softly next to his boyfriend's ear, smiling in satisfaction as Scorpius groaned and thrust up automatically,

"With pleasure," Scorpius replied. Albus started to shimmy out of his clothing, Scorpius helping him eagerly, and soon Albus was fully naked, his pale white skin looking deliciously flawless.

Scorpius pushed a finger into Albus' hole after lubricating it, rubbing his soft thigh with his other hand. He'd forgotten how beautiful Albus really was because of all the work he had the past few months, and now he regretted it. If he'd known he had needed this sort of release this much he would have never kept himself or Albus from having it; it felt as perfect as it had the first time they'd done it.

Albus' insistent moan brought him back to earth and he pushed a second finger into him, slowly –carefully- scissoring his lover's tight ass, groaning softly to himself as he imagined how tight it was going to be around him, which made his cock throb maddeningly,

"Fuck, Bussy, I need to-"

"Do it, please do it," Albus interrupted quickly, his eyes wide and pleading.

Scorpius groaned and pulled his fingers out, feeling his dick twitch as a mewl escaped Albus' lips before he aligned it with his boyfriend's asshole, spreading his cheeks to open it up as much as possible, "You ready?" He asked and Albus nodded quickly.

Taking in a deep breath, Scorpius pushed his stiff member into his lover's tight ass, crying out loudly as it hugged his erection tightly, making movement near impossible,

"L-loosen up, baby," He ground out and sighed as Albus somewhat loosened around him. He looked up at Albus, who had his face scrunched up in an expression halfway between pain and pleasure. Chuckling, he pulled his cock back out before slamming it back in, repeating the process again and again before he finally synchronized his thrusts into a certain rhythm, grunting in appreciation.

Albus moaned and moaned, his eyes rolled back in his head as he jumped on his boyfriend's cock, finding the resultant pleasure too much yet not enough. He continued to jump while rubbing his own cock messily, desperate for release, before his eyes shot open and his body went rigid as Scorpius hit his prostate,

"_HOLY- SCORP!_" He shouted loudly as he felt a few brain cells explode and suddenly he was unaware of anything except of all the pleasure he was receiving.

Scorpius watched in awe as his lover moaned and screamed in pleasure, figuring out that he had hit his prostate and aimed his thrusts in that same direction, thrusting harder and faster as sweat rolled down his forehead. He groaned as he felt himself getting closer to release and gripped Albus' hips, grinding himself against him as he clenched his teeth, realizing Albus was also nearing release and realizing they were both going to cum together.

Crying out, Albus arched his back as he released long strings of white that sprayed both him and Scorpius as Scorpius came at the same time, filling him up with his own substances. Albus gasped heavily as he finished, his member beginning to go flaccid again before he got off of Scorpius and rolled onto the bed, groaning in relief,

"Damn," He panted and looked to the side to see Scorpius nodding. The two remained like that for a while, catching their breath as they stared up at the ceiling, trying to regain all the brain cells they had lost before Scorpius laughed,

"Didn't realize I needed it that bad," He commented and Albus groaned, nodding in agreement before lacing their hands together, finally rolling onto his side to face Scorpius,

"Scorp, you haven't said something," He said slowly, obviously trying to hint out something. He watched Scorpius' face contort in confusion and he sighed, rolling his eyes, "You know, today is a special day _because_…?" He trailed off, expecting Scorpius to finish off his sentence, but Scorpius only stared dumbly at him before finally asking:

"Because?" He asked and Albus groaned in frustration, batting his face with his hand,

"Nothing, forget it," Albus replied bitterly before turning his back to him, hugging the covers to himself and closing his eyes as he fumed internally. He had expected Scorpius to _at least_ remember that that day was a special day, especially after they had done all that, but leave it to Scorpius Malfoy to royally fuck up and forget the most important day of their relationship.

Albus was still fuming as he started to fall asleep, when he suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around him warmly and felt Scorpius' lips inches away from his ear as they spoke the two words he had been waiting to hear all day:

"Happy Anniversary,"


End file.
